


Practice

by Xazz



Category: The Night Angel Trilogy - Brent Weeks
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Logan worries that he will be a disappointment the first time he kisses a girl and somehow that's Kylar's problem.
Relationships: Logan Gyre/Kylar Stern
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a _long_ fucking time ago but I reread it again while looking for some stuff and it was just SO STUPID and funny I decided to post it. It was for a request back in like 2012 and I don't even really ship these characters but god I love stuuuuuuuuupid teenage boys. Like what's the point of having teenage characters if they aren't fucking idiots????

They were that age. Or, well, Logan was that age. Kylar had had the idea of ‘girls’ mostly stamped out of his head by Master Blint. Love was a noose, and even though Kylar sort of… did like girls he did his damn best to not think of them. Even he knew they were distracting to his training and Master Blint was always getting on him about being distracted in training. Distractions led to him getting smacked with the flat of a training sword, or get tripped up by his master’s foot work.

“Eyes in your head,” Kylar said boredly as he leafed through a book, his big friend was staring out the window, no doubt looking at girls walking down the street. Maybe it was even one of Drake’s daughters. If it was, Kylar would pull Logan’s finger back till it hurt. They were like sisters to him and he didn’t want them getting swept off by his big blundering fool of a friend.

“I wasn’t-

Kylar looked at him from under his brows, over the top of his book. Master Blint did this to him when he was about to say something stupid. It had the same effect on Logan it had on him.

"Yeah, right,” and Logan pulled himself away from the window. Logan slumped down in the chair which was nearly too small for him, Logan was just getting bigger and  _ bigger _ every month it seemed. As it was he was only sixteen and already somewhere around six feet tall. “Hey, Kylar,” Logan said after a long silence. Kylar just grunted. “You ever kiss a girl?”

Kylar started and actually looked up properly. “What?”

“You ever kiss a girl?”

Kylar opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “No,” best with the truth in this. “I’m too busy for girls.”

Logan snorted, “Horse shit,” it was always funny to hear Logan swear, cause he didn’t, still even he had his moments.

“Not all of us spend all day preening and looking at our muscles Logan,” he said in such a dry voice it could only be humorous. Logan laughed too. Good.

“Poor Kylar’ll be mistaken for a eunuch,” Logan teased, Kylar made a face at him.

“And you have  _ sooo _ much experience kissing girls,” Kylar shot right back.

“Uhm… well,” that was the thing about Logan, as soon as you yanked his chain he fell apart. God how could one guy be this clean? Didn’t he know what went on in the Warrens? Or hell, even up in the castle! Push come to shove Kylar wouldn’t know which place would be least likely to put a knife in his back and steal his purse. “No,” he agreed.

“Exactly, so there,” and he looked back down at his book.

“Huh,” Logan said sitting back in his chair, there was some quiet for a few minutes but Kylar could  _ hear _ Logan thinking. It was practically all he did besides fighting and reading it seemed like. He knew a question was coming, but until then he was just going to ignore the bigger boy. “You ever kiss anyone?” Logan asked at last.

“What’s it with you and kissing all the sudden?” Kylar asked, just looking at his friend from under his brows.

“Well I was just thinking-

"You don’t say.”

“I was  _ thinking _ ,” Logan said again pointedly, Kylar just rolled his eyes but didn’t interrupt this time, “how the hell do you learn how?”

“Seriously?”

“It’s a reasonable question. There are romance stories from Ladesh and back about the perfect 'first kiss’, it all looks kinda,” he made a face here, “awkward. I mean, cramming your faces together, especially if you don’t know what to do-

"You think of the weirdest stuff Logan,” Kylar said.

“Think about it though. Girls always go on about it, I know you know since the Drakes are practically your sisters,” this was true, he  _ had _ heard them talking. He had at least until he’d complained of his ears bleeding and they’d given him a sour look and he’d retreated, metaphorical tail between his legs. “What if you mess it up?”

“Not like they would know. They’d never have been kissed either if it was a 'first kiss’. Why are you so worried? Like any girl wouldn’t be thrilled that the young Lord Gyre wanted to kiss them, even if he was shi- bad at it or not,” Logan had learned most of his bad language from Kylar, and no matter how hard he tried some of it just…  _ slipped _ . “What? You wanna practice on some harlot before doing it for real?” and he snorted, he couldn’t  _ wait _ to tell Momma K this. She’d laugh herself out of her office.

“Uh… maybe, yeah,” Logan said, actually serious.

Kylar stared at him, and then realized Logan was staring at him too. “No,” he said. “No,” he said again for good measure.

“C'mon Kylar you’re my best friend-

"I’m not letting you… practice kissing on me. My friendship only goes so far,” Kylar said saving his place in his book with his index finger. “Plus, what if someone saw? You want to be known as the lord who suc-” nope, not that far, “-tends other gardens?”

Logan flushed, “I don’t think anyone would. I mean, we are on the second floor,” and the house across the street was only one floor and separated by a wall from the Drake household.

“No,” Kylar said, again.

“Why? Afraid you’re awful?”

“It doesn’t matter. That’s just-,” it’d be like kissing Mags. Or that was what he was telling himself. Logan wasn’t a brother, he was his best friend, he’d do anything for him. Just… that? All he could think of was Rat and it made him feel sick.  _ That _ had been his first kiss. He felt disgusting all at once.

“Kylar, you okay?” Logan asked, “You’re kinda green.”

“Yeah, just… it’s nothing,” he waved away his friend’s concern. “You’re still not practicing on me.”

“I promise I won’t slobber on you,” Logan said.

“You are not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“One, because it makes you uncomfortable,” asshole, “and two, cause really I’d hate to ruin a girl’s first kiss by being awful," the worst part was that Logan was genuine. He wasn’t this out of spite, not really, sure he liked having a go at Kylar, but he trusted Kylar enough to ask. Gods be damned why did he have to have such a strait and narrow friend? Why couldn’t he be a crook? He would have almost preferred a crook at this point. But no, Logan had to be kind and courteous and gentlemanly.

Kylar groaned, he was so sunk. "Fiiiine,” he moaned and hated that Logan perked up, like a dog.

“Really?” like he’d never actually expected Kylar to agree.

“Yes. Now try it before I change my mind,” he said grumpily and put a marker in his book and sat in his chair, arms folded as Logan levered himself out of his own. Why did Logan have to be so damn big? He towered over Kylar while he sitting down, looming without meaning too, not really used to his height, or bulk. Kylar half scowled and closed his eyes when Logan leaned down cause he didn’t want to watch. “Well?” he asked, looking blindly at where he figured Logan’s face should be.

It was really gentle honestly, way more than he expected a big oaf like Logan was capable of. Logan pressed his lips, closed mouthed, to Kylar’s, and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Kylar was trying to distance himself from what was happening because this was Logan’s stupid idea, not his. God he hoped Master Blint never found out about this. He’d  _ never  _ hear the end of it. Then the rigidity of Logan’s mouth softened and it actually felt like a kiss. Kylar let him, but kept his eyes closed still, not like they wouldn’t cross anyway.

“You know,” Logan said, pulling away, “It’d probably be easier if you didn’t just sit there.”

Kylar’s eyes opened, “What? Want me to swoon?” he asked sarcastically.

“It isn’t really practice if only one person is trying,” Logan pointed out.

Kylar scowled a little at him, but he was right. Kylar  _ had said _ he’d practice with Logan, and he was the one who would drag this out by being uncooperative. So he nodded and closed his eyes when Logan kissed him again. This time he tried, no one could say he didn’t. Logan was also weird, kissing  _ was _ weird, you had to figure out how to move your head and sometimes things didn’t quite line up and it was just sort of awkward. Not to mention he was kissing his best friend but  _ he was trying not to think about that _ . He realized a minute or so later that they’d gone from kissing to making out, though no actual tongue, which would have just been a whole other clusterfuck of a thing with something else to figure out how to work with everything else.

And just as he’d finished thinking it, like Logan was a damn mind reader, the bigger boy licked Kylar’s bottom lip. Without thinking Kylar opened his mouth a little and-

“That is gross,” Kylar pushed him away. Slimy things in his mouth were  _ so _ not okay. Logan shrugged but was flushed again. “Done yet?”

“Well you kinda stopped me,” Logan said, sounding awkward.

Kylar frowned at him, “So, the whole way?” He sighed, “Okay.”

“I won’t make you,” Logan said, now sounding offended.

“Yeah but you’d just give me that look and I’d say yes anyway. So before you even do it; okay.”

Logan just grinned sheepishly and kissed him again gently. Unlike the beginning of last time this time it was smoother and Kylar let him slip his tongue into his mouth. It was super weird too and he did his best not to grimace. Logan backed off and went back to just kissing his lips, and then tried again, this time he could live with it.

He sort of started when Logan put a hand on his chest and pushed him firmly into the back of his chair, and his knee rested on the front of the chair between his legs. His eyes darted open, but like he knew, they crossed, and Logan had his eyes closed anyway. This… didn’t feel like practicing anymore. Shit. Abruptly he turned his head and when he forced Logan into the air he seemed to come back to himself. The bigger boy abruptly stood up strait.

“Logan?” he asked.

“Logan!” someone called from downstairs. Logan looked from Kylar to the door, and back at Kylar, who was staring at him.

“Uh-” Logan said, nodded at the door a little and then left. It sort of looked like a mad scramble to Kylar. What the fuck had just happened?


End file.
